The Writer's Conflict
by UzumUchi
Summary: Ignis Scientia, a Royal Advisor, takes the role of a Writer, who is looking for inspiration for a play that would be a gift for Prince Noctis. When he hears of 'The Diamond' he reluctantly goes, only to find the star of the show and fall in love with him. Major Promnis. This story is based off the movie "Moulin Rouge!" So it has a similar plot.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lights turned on as the citizens in their seats had finally begun to quiet down, excitement filling the air. A man walked up to the stage, eyes looking forward, his facial expression shown of concentration and nervousness. As he made his way to the middle of the stage, he looked towards the audience, shocked to see there were more people than he anticipated. This was his first time performing in the play he had written, and he wanted to make the music in it spectacular, especially. He bowed to the audience, hands shaking, though it was barely noticeable to the crowd. He turned around, keeping his calm act, shuffling his music sheets, and placed them in front of him.

Never has he ever thought he would be here, once writer now composer for the play that told his own love story of a Poet and a Prostitute. He pushed his glasses back in place on the bridge of his nose before raising his arms, the musicians below getting into place on their sheets. They looked up at the man before they started playing the opening song. The curtains opens, and the lights dimmed, a spotlight revealed a small man, who seems to be crying fake tears. The actor looked at the composer before looking at the audience.

"A man once told me," The actor started, "that love is gained through trust. And that trust is found within the first sight, the first touch, and the first words. That man was my best friend. He loved another, who was in love with him, as well. They were inseparable, but sadly his lover died, and he, stricken with grief, wrote his story for us to hear and understand. To understand that no matter what, you can get through anything with love and trust. Our story takes place in Altissia, where a man named Ignis Scientia comes into view."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ignis Scientia walked off the boat, a hand on top of his hat to keep it in place. His other hand held luggage that he had packed after moving from Lucis. He looked around the docks, taking in the sight of what could be seen of Altissia. He took a step forward, getting out of the way of people who were getting off the boat, as well. Some of the bystanders stared at him, annoyed by the fact that he just stood there for those few minutes. Those minutes felt like an hour to Ignis as he finally started walking, going towards the exit.

After getting through security, he looked at a map, walking towards the direction of the apartment he had rented. He thanked the King for giving him money to go over to France for his research on new topics to write about. He decided that writing was his new hobby. Sure, he still liked to cook, but writing gave him more relaxation than cooking. Therefore, the King thought it was a good idea for him to go for inspiration, since all he has ever done was work hard as a Royal Advisor. Regis was always motivating his people to do what they want in life. This is mostly because he had things he wanted to do, but never got to because of work or life. So he wanted others to get the chance as well. Ignis was thrilled, of course, though he stayed polite and calm. He may have stammered a bit from the excitement, but he still managed to hold it in as the King smiled and gave him a pouch of gil to get a room and some food.

He walked into the building that held his room, walking up the stairs in exhilaration. He placed his luggage down by him once he got to the fourth floor, pulling out his keys he had received from the office on the first floor. Placing the key into the lock, he picked his luggage back up and walked in, setting his stuff back down. After closing the door behind him, Ignis went up to the window, looking at the view.

The first thing that caught his eye was a bright sign that lit up in red LED lights. They read the words 'The Diamond' and this intrigued the Advisor, so he decided to get information on that place later. The rest of view, however, was stunning. The water reflected the setting sun, making dusk ten times more beautiful than it was in Lucis. He wondered why he hadn't come here more often in his life. In fact, this was his first time. He was happy to finally have this chance, and he once again thank the gods that Regis actually had the heart to do such a thing. He pushed the thought aside and turned around, staring at the empty room that held only a bed, a chair, and a decent bathroom that needed a little cleaning. He'd wanted to explore, sure, but for now, he had unpacking to do.

* * *

Around an hour later, everything took a 180 turn. Ignis screamed, as he jumped onto the bed, dropping some clothes after a crash happened. A man fell through his ceiling from the fifth floor and crashed the place, a pained groan coming from the man. Ignis was surprised and grateful the floor did not crash under him once he had landed, though he was also worried for the stranger. He also wanted to know how the man eve accomplished doing such an act, so he decided to ask later. He approached the man slowly while the dust cleared, making Ignis cough and swat at the dust. He immediately recognized the man as he finally got a look at him. The bare chest that had scars made him realize just who this was. So this is where the Prince and his bodyguard went.

"Gladiolus!" It was indeed Gladiolus, a bodyguard of Prince Noctis. Gladiolus groaned while rubbing his head and sitting up. He had a huge headache after that fall, and the exclamation of his name did not help. However, it did help a little to recognize that voice. He looked up at the ex-cook and smiled, exclaiming the other's name as well.

"Ignis! What are you doing here?"

"I came here for research on a topic to write. I was trying to make a story for a play. For the Prince, of course." Ignis explained, pushing his glasses back in place. He used his other hand to swat at the dust once more, trying to clear it some more. "Now what are _you_ doing here? And how in Shiva's name did you crash through the ceiling?!"

It was Gladio's turn to explain. "Well, first off, remember how Regis said the Prince needed time out? Well he sent the brat and I to Altissia to relax. So far, he has been a pain in the ass. All he wants to do is sit around and do nothing. Makes me wonder if it was a good idea to agree to this at all… And secondly, Noctis said that there was a spot that creaked a lot, and I wanted to fix it. So I hit the floor to see if it would break... And it did... It fell... with me following behind."

Suddenly, a small piece of debris hit Gladio, making him grunt and look up. A very unamused Prince looked down at the two, making Ignis sigh. Of course, he's here too. Regis just loves sending his people to different areas. "I heard you, ya know. 'm only a few feet above you. And with the way you're talking, I bet even the King heard you as well…"

"You little… Just stay there and I'll be up in a bit… we still need to work on the agenda for tomorrow…" Gladiolus said, standing up and looking at the debris around him. He then sighed as he began picking up the big pieces. Ignis decided this was a good time for small chat. Maybe he knew a place that was good enough for inspection.

"Since you're here and will be for a little while, Gladiolus… I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"What do you think would be a good place to start looking for a topic for a play?" Ignis asked, bending down and helped. Even if it was not his mess, it was his apartment. He did not want it messy. Gladiolus paused for a few seconds before reaching over to another piece of debris. He thought for those few seconds before standing up straight and throwing the pieces away.

"Well, Iggs… I heard that a good place for inspiration would be 'The Diamond'. Though, it's like a nightclub… Alcohol, drugs, barely dress women, you name it. It's good place for inspiration about fun stories… Hell, maybe even romance with all the women there."

Ignis blushed at the recommendation. So that's what the place was?! A nightclub?!And Gladiolus was telling him, a proper, royal advisor, to go to a nightclub for inspiration?! _Absurd…_ He thought, shaking his head. He looked out the window after throwing his own pieces of debris away, staring at the sign. He may be crazy, because he was _actually_ considering it. It may be a once in a life time opportunity. And, he might actually come up with a good story there for his play. Yep, he's gone mad. Gladiolus looked at Ignis, confused as to why he was staring out the window, then to where he was looking. Then the next thing Ignis knew, he heard a loud fit of laughter.

"I was _joking_ , Specs! God, you don't have to go. Noct has just been wanting to go for some reason… He said it was because he's never been in one. I'm not letting him be drunk and going to screw a lady…" Right after Gladiolus had said that, Noctis jumped down, looking at Gladiolus.

"I have better intentions then getting a woman pregnant, Gladio. And I don't even like the idea of sex, so back off… I just wanted to see what it was like, since all the other men my age are going to one…"

"I beg your pardon, _your highness_ , but if people see the Crowned Prince in a nightclub… Then we'd be getting in trouble with the King." Gladiolus said, rolling his eyes. Noctis only glared at Gladiolus before groaning in annoyance.

"What's the matter with a grown man wanting to party?! It's not like I'll kill myself doing it!" He said, crossing his arms. Ignis had blocked out the bickering at this point, walking over to the window and looking down at the building. Maybe he shouldn't go... Gladiolus had a point with the whole Royalty in a nightclub thing. If he was seen by someone from Lucis, he'd have a strong conversation from the King once he would get back. Maybe... just maybe...

Gladiolus and Noctis walked over after they were done bickering, or at least paused it to resume it later. Noctis smiled slyly while looking at Ignis, nodding his head. Gladiolus looked worryingly at Ignis, shaking his head. He can't be serious, right? There's no way a man with such high-class like Specs would wa-

"Noctis, Gladiolus, get ready. We're going to 'The Diamond' tonight for research."

"You've gone mad."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The lights were almost blinding to Ignis. They kept hitting his eyes repeatedly, making him bump into other people. However, Gladiolus was fine with the lighting, just not fine with the amount of people there. How was a buff man like him supposed to walk through here without accidentally bumping into another? Noctis was enjoying everything, though. His bangs shielded his eyes from the lights, so they didn't bother him, and he was small as an ant. This allowed him to actually move without causing anything. He looked around the place, smiling at how fun the aura felt. He waved at a few girls, who giggled and waved back.

"Now this is my kind of place…" Noctis commented, earning a groan and shrug from Ignis and Gladiolus. Gladiolus did not once think it was a good idea to come here, but Ignis practically pushed them there. If only they didn't have Noctis with them, then they would have been declined to go in, causing them to go back and never come here again. His guess was that Ignis wanted to get it over with, but Noctis had other plans. He said that the star of the show, "Gun Shot" being his name, was the perfect person to interview. Only one problem out of that; Gun Shot was a prostitute. And the only way to talk to prostitutes in private… is to ask for a private show. Or at least befriend them, but they didn't have the time to look for Gun Shot and befriend him. They decided not to tell Ignis that, but they did tell him that Gun Shot was a good person to interview. Just to… be careful when talking to him. Ignis, they knew, was gay and very open to it, so they just hoped they didn't see Ignis walking around and fonding over how 'great the show was'. That made Gladiolus gag a little once he thought it, but kept quiet none of the less.

Ignis finally found a table for them to safely sit in and stay away from the chaos. The loud music that was heard was a tango-styled song, going along with the dance that ladies and gentlemen have been doing. Noctis wanted to join in, of course, but Gladiolus kept a firm hold on his arm the whole way through.

Noctis sat in the seat with a grunt and an annoyed sigh. Ignis only raised an eyebrow at the young Prince, confused on how he became so excited, only to be grumpy once more. "What's the matter with you, Noctis?"

"Gladio won't even let me do anything…" Noctis glared at Gladiolus, practically imagining stabbing his bodyguard with daggers if he had any. Ignis pushed his glasses up, the lights causing a reflective light to shine, causing Noctis to squint his eyes. "Anime much?"

"We're only here to get information… Just be glad you're even here at all…" Noctis groaned once more at that, placing his head down on the table with a small 'thud'. It was barely heard since the room was so loud from the music. Gladiolus looked over to the dance floor, taking notice of all the dancers calming down. They eventually left the dance floor, causing the room to get quiet. Now it was Ignis's turn to look at the dance floor as well, an eyebrow rising. Noctis heard the sudden stillness and looked up, curiosity on his face.

A single boy, that looked the age of the Prince, walked out to the middle of the floor, looking around. You could hear a few people in the back whistled, causing the boy to smile. Apparently, he was used to it.

"That must be Gun Shot…" Ignis whispered to himself, a look of curiosity surfaced. Gun Shot looked over at the direction of the whistle and pointed two fingers, hand in shape of a gun, at the whistler. He ever so slightly held in a breath before whispering the word "pow", causing a cheer from the crowd. Gun Shot winked with a chuckled before pulling a robe he had on off, showing a white, sequenced tuxedo, which fit well in his feminine body. He even had a lily and some glitter in his blond hair to show effects. Gladiolus actually whistled before nudging Ignis.

"That's definitely him, Specs… He's the hottest guy here and all the guys and gals are fawning over him." Gladio whispered. Ignis looked at the other, unamused, causing Gladio to put his hands up in defence. "Hey, you can't lie, he's pretty good looking."

"Fine… I do admit, even if it is childish," He snapped, mostly at Gladiolus." He is an attractive man…"

"And you're gonna have to meet with him privately… No other way unless you wanna spend the next few months trying to communicate with the dude."

Ignis visibly tensed, looking at Gladio with a small blush. "You're insisting I dance with him?! You know I don't dance…" Gladio laughed, slapping Ignis on the back.

"Not a dance… An interview…"

"Well, how do I ask him that when he's in the middle of something?!"

"Just wait for the perfect moment, Specs."

"As if it's that easy…"

Ignis hated this. He didn't even know why he chose to be here to begin with. But it's too late to turn back now. Ignis watched as Gun Shot looked up to the balcony. The balcony heald the musicians who played the songs, and the owner of 'The Diamond' where he would announce the next thing planned. The owner, a woman with a glisten in her eyes and dark skin, looked down.

"Everyone!~ It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Gun Shot shall choose who to dance with, and after the dance, they would exclusively have a little 'chat' with him…" The Owner said, smiling as some of the citizen wooped and hollered. Gun Shot looked around, amused that people actually were interested. He made his way up the stairs to the balcony. He went up to the Owner, named Sania, who placed two hands on the man.

"Listen sweetie… You're going to have to pick you know who."

"The Chancellor? Yeah, San, I know… Do you know where he is?"

"Down there in the booths. He's the only who stares at you."

Gun Shot looked down, looking for the man known to him as 'The Chancellor.' He met eyes with Ignis, however, making Ignis jump a bit. Gun Shot kept staring, asking Sania a question. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You're staring right at him, right?"

"Yeah, man. Look, San, I'm just… nervous."

"Just be yourself, hun. You're an amazing actor, right? You should be able to do this!"

"I want to be a photographer, San… not an actor… and definitely not this… But I will do what I have to until I can get want I want."

"Atta boy! Now go down there and get him! I'll be in my room!~ Ta-ta!" Sania said, giving a kind kiss on Gun Shot's forehead while retreating to her room upstairs. Gun Shot looked down at the crowd, eager faces making him nervous. He may be good at his job, but he surely doesn't like it.

Gun Shot slowly walked down the stairs, keeping a watch on Ignis on the corner of his eye. As he made it to the bottom, he felt light headed, trying his best not to stumble. Luckily he made it look like he did it on purpose, ya know, to tease the others. He smiled as he 'played it off', walking around the room.

"Ya know, all of you seem fun…" He said, making the citizens to laugh. "But I only have to choose one and it makes me sad…" That made the citizens give out a displeased sound. Apparently, they didn't like their sweet 'Gun Shot' to be sad, which sickened the man as he walked around the circle. He then stopped, facing the booths, and starting to walk toward the man he had been watching.

Ignis noticed Gun Shot was walking in their direction, and started to sit back into his seat some more, hoping he wasn't chosen to dance. But he was getting just that as Gun Shot stood in front of the Advisor, causing Gladio and Noctis to look at each other.

"I choose you…" Gun Shot said, a slight smile on his face that showed both fake happiness and fake amusement. Ignis took notice of this, but kept quiet, staring at the man before him. He wasn't serious… right? Ignis only stayed in his seat, causing Gun Shot to tense up.

"Aaand... there's your perfect chance." Gladiolus said, nudging Ignis with a sly smile. The Royal Advisor was frozen, not being used to this many eyes on him.

He had to pout, and get him excited. That's the only way, even though Gun Shot hated it. He turned away, arms crossed and a full, over dramatic pout appeared on his face as he whimpered, causing the audience to whine as well. Ignis was taken by surprise at this as he stood up, about to explain why he stayed down. He was nervous, and he couldn't dance. Two things. Gun Shot smiled playfully when Ignis stood up, turning around and grabbing his hand. Ignis gave out a little yelp as he was pulled into the dancefloor, the audience clapping and laughing.

"I think it's time for a dance!~" Gun Shot said, getting into position for a dance. Ignis was frozen as this point, stuttering by such a sudden and improper act. Why him? Why him of all people?! As the music started, Ignis knew he shouldn't of had went to 'The Diamond'…


End file.
